Wǒ ài nǐ, Lǎoshī
by InggriSealand
Summary: Aku sangat menyayangi orang yang merawatku. hingga kini, aku tetap menyayanginya. dia tidak akan pernah tergantikan. tapi mengapa aku harus terpisah dengannya? PandaGumi story.. History of Hongkong! review Please!


**Title: ****W****ǒ**** ài n****ǐ****, ****L****ǎ****oshī**

**Rating: T **

**Desclaimer: Hetalia© Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Pairing : Hongkong/China**

**Desclaimer: Aku sangat menyayangi orang yang merawatku. hingga kini, aku tetap menyayanginya. dia tidak akan pernah tergantikan. tapi mengapa aku harus terpisah dengannya?**

**.**

**Kisah ini menceritakan tentang sejarah Hongkong yang mana pernah dijajah oleh Inggris. **

**.**

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Malam yang sangat indah di kota ShenZhen, Bulan purnama menyinari kota malam ini. Begitu sepi dan tenang, tak satupun dari mereka yang ribut ataupun bersuara sekecilpun. Didalam rumah dengan bangungan kuno, seorang anak lelaki kecil, berambut hitam terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia celingak-celinguk di dalam ruangan yang gelap itu.

"Ni-ni?" panggilnya didalam sadarnya.

Ia segera berlari kearah pintu gesek bangunan kuno tersebut.

"Ni-ni? Dimana? Aku takut" ucapnya lagi.

Tidak lama, anak itu terdiam terpesona melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang layaknya matahari bercahya malam. Ia terpaku dan tidak berkutik melihat keindahan bulan purnama itu.

.

'_Rúc__ǐ__ měilì de yuèliàng' batinnya. _

.

"ah, Hongkong? Kau terbangun?" ucap seseorang pria yang familiar sekali ditelinga anak itu. Anak kecil itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menghadap kearah pemilik suara tersebut.

"Ni-ni?"

"Kenapa? Ingin ke toilet?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum "Apakah mungkin, ketakutan?"

Hongkong segera berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya kencang. Ia menatap pria dewasa itu dengan penuh cemas.

"Iya. Aku takut. Sangat takut! Jangan pergi kemana-mana! Ni-ni jangan pergi!" ucap anak itu. China segera menggendongnya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" ucap China tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, benar"

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak bohong"

"Benar?"

"Untuk Hongkong, apapun akan kulakukan" ucap pria berambut panjang dengan kuncir kudanya itu. "Tidur, yuk?"

"Ya"

Hongkong memeluk China dan tertidur di gendongannya. Malam itu, mereka bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama yang indah.

.

**XXX**

.

Seorang anak kecil memakai baju merah dengan lengan kepanjangan masuk kedalam suatu ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ni-ni!" panggilnya. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut panjang dengan kuncir kudanya sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Ah, Honkong? Sudah bangun?" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Eh? Ni-ni sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang membuatkan sarapan pagi. Sekarang kita akan makan nasi goreng"

"Kalau begitu aku juga,"

China mengelus kepala Hongkong dengan lembutnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hongkong"

"Tapi,"

"Sudah jadi, kok"

Hongkong tampak kecewa karena tidak dapat membantu. China dengan segera tersenyum dan berkata "Ayo makan, Hong!"

Hongkong tersenyum kearahnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Shì de"

"kalau begitu, ayo pergi!"

"Aku paling suka sama Ni-ni"

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama sambil menuju ruang makan.

"Ni-ni"

"Ya?"

"Saat ni-ni pulang ke Shanghai, aku selalu merasa kesepian disini" ucap Hongkong tiba-tiba. "Ni-ni jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamu sampai kamu bisa mandiri, Hong!"

Hongkong menempel ke China dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau manja sekali" seru China dengan tersenyum. Hongkong menatapnya seperti anak anjing kehilangan induknya, dan hal itu membuat China segera memeluknya dengan erat karena keimutannya.

"Wǒ méiyǒu qù rènhé dìfāng"

.

**XXX**

.

Hongkong beranjak menjadi pria dewasa dan gentleman ditangan Inggris, setelah China kalah bertarung melawan pria sarkastik itu. Ini adalah perang opium yang melibatkan Hongkong dalam perjanjian Nanking/Nanjing yang dipaksa oleh Inggris. Inggris memasarkan opium ke China sehingga China dan rakyatnya kalah ditangan pria itu. Awalnya Hongkong tidak rela dirinya terpisah dari China, namun ia cepat beradaptasi dengan pria alis tebal itu. Ia mulai berusaha untuk bersikap dewasa, karena Inggris tidak begitu suka dengan anak cengeng dan manja. Namun Inggris sangat baik dan perhatian terhadap Hongkong. Ia memberikan semua kebutuhan Hongkong dari yang murah hingga yang paling mahal. Ditangan Inggris, Hongkong hidup dengan kemewahan dan ia hampir melupakan hari-hari indah bersama China.

.

.

Tahun 1997, kota London,

"Menu sarapan pagi ini apa?" Tanya pria sarkastik itu sambil memegang Koran ditangannya.

"Nasi goreng" ucap Hongkong sambil membuka kulkas dan bersedia memasak.

"Ah, nasi goreng buatanmu? Aku baru sekali mencobanya dalam 156 tahun ini dan kau akan memasakan untukku lagi?"

"Karena nasi goreng ini special"

"Nasi goreng buatanmu sangat enak sekali. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kau belajar darimana?" ucap Inggris.

Hongkong terdiam sambil melihat wajan yang terletak diatas kompor. Matanya menerawang jauh seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Lǎoshī" ucapnya kecil.

"Pardon?" Tanya Inggris bingung. Ia mendengar Hongkong mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan pria itu.

"Nothing!" Hongkong melanjutkan masaknya.

"Hongkong, kau tahu?," Inggris menghentikan kalimatnya, namun Hongkong tetap terdiam dan melanjutkan memasaknya. "China selalu bersikeras memintaku untuk memulangkanmu"

Hongkong tetap melanjutkan masaknya.

"Besok, aku akan memulangkanmu kepadanya" ucap Inggris tersenyum. Senyuman tulus melepaskan pria yang dididiknya selama 156 tahun itu.

Hongkong tetap terdiam sampai ia selesai makan.

"Kau mau memulangkanku?" Tanya Hongkong. Ia menatap Inggris dengan penuh kecewa. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu dan tempatmu. Aku takut, aku akan hancur bila aku harus ikut dengannya lagi"

"Hongkong?"

"Kau tau kalau aku menyayanginya melebihi apapun, tapi kau malah merebutku darinya" ucap Hongkong. "Dan kini aku sudah bisa berkembang dengan bantuanmu, namun kau ingin memulangkanku kepadanya"

"Hong,"

"Hǎo. Aku akan pulang kepadanya" sanggah Hongkong. "Xièxiè Inggris. Aku senang kau memulangkanku kepadanya"

Hongkong segera beranjak ke kamarnya meninggalkan Inggris sendirian.

_Aku ingin bertemu. aku sangat ingin bertemu. aku rindu, namun aku takut. aku begitu takut terpuruk._

.

**XXX**

.

Pukul 00.00. Inggris turun dari pesawat pribadinya di daratan China bersama dengan Hongkong. Tidak jauh dari pesawat yang mereka tumpangi, berdiri seorang pria berambut coklat dengan kuncir kuda dan mengenakan baju merah layaknya kaisar. ia menantikan kedatangan mereka dengan perasaan bahagia. Pria itu tidak sabar menanti adiknya tercinta.

"Yo" ucap Inggris.

"Hongkong!" seru China berlari kearah Hongkong dan hendak memeluknya, namun Ia berhenti tepat didepan Hongkong dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, sekarang kau sudah besar dan dewasa" ucapnya kecil. Hongkong tetap terdiam menatap pria yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa rindunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku sampai disini saja. Goodbye" ucap Inggris segera pergi.

"Xièxiè" ucap China seketika.

Hongkong masih tertunduk dan diam tanpa menoleh ke China. China tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas kecil.

"Aku tau. Inggris sudah mengatakannya padaku" ucapnya seraya mengelus rambut Hongkong. saking tingginya, China harus mengangkat kepalanya. Hongkong menatap kearah China.

"Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan mandiri. Dan kau berkembang pesat dan dapat memenuhi kebutuhanmu sendiri. Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan perekonomianmu apabila kau bersatu denganku lagi" lanjut China tetap tersenyum.

"Lǎo,"

"bagaimana kalau kita menjalani konsep 'satu negara dua sistem'?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tetaplah berkembang menjadi Negara maju. Aku akan selalu menyokongmu"

"Lǎo," lagi-lagi kalimat Hongkong terputus.

"Walau perekonomianku tidak sebagus milikmu, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha membantumu"

"Lǎoshī" Hongkong memeluk China dengan eratnya. "Maafkan aku"

China tersentak seketika. Namun ia membalas memeluk Hongkong dan tersenyum.

"Padahal aku yang bilang padamu kalau kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana, tapi aku sendiri yang melanggar kata-kataku. Maafkan aku, lǎoshī. Aku akan membantumu dan berada disisimu selalu"

China mencucurkan airmatanya, terharu mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Hongkong. selama ini ia selalu memikirkan Hongkong dan takut apabila suatu hari, Hongkong melupakannya dan pergi meninggalkannya seperti Taiwan, Jepang dan Makao.

Saat Hongkong diambil alih oleh Inggris, China hidup menderita. Ia harus membayar ganti rugi akibat opium kepada Inggris sebanyak $21 juta sehingga perekonomiannya turun. Belum lagi masalahnya dengan Korea yang semakin lama semakin ruwet sehingga ia dimusuhi oleh nation-nation dari barat. Begitu tau Hongkong akan kembali padanya, ia sangat bahagia. Walau ia tahu bahwa Hongkong tidak mungkin mau tinggal bersama dengannya yang perekonomiannya sedang merosot itu.

"Hongkong?" lirihnya. Airmata itu tidak dapat berhenti sehingga membasahi baju Hongkong.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, lǎoshī" ucap Hongkong mempererat pelukannya. "Aku selalu merindukanmu dan ingin mengucapkannya padamu"

"Wǒ yě ài nǐ, Xiānggǎng" balas China.

Tepat pukul 1 pagi, bulan purnama muncul dari balik awan mendung dan menyinari Bandar udara Beijing. Dibawah sinarnya bulan purnama, dua lelaki yang sedang berpelukan tertawa bersama dengan airmata yang membasahi pipi mereka. Sesekali pria yang pendek ini menghapus airmatanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Perasaan bahagia itu membuat mereka lupa akan waktu dihari itu.

1 July 1997, Daratan China….

.

_Liáotiān shì sh__ǒ__uyè_

_._

_Huānyíng huílái_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rúc<strong>__**ǐ**__** měilì de yuèliàng**_**: the moon so beautiful**

**Shì de : Yes**

**L****ǎ****oshī: Sensei**

**W****ǒ**** méiy****ǒ****u qù rènhé dìfāng: I didn't go anywhere**

**H****ǎ****o: Okay**

**Xièxiè****: thankyou**

**Wo Ai Ni, ****l****ǎ****oshī: I love you, sensei**

**W****ǒ**** yě ài n****ǐ****: I love you too**

_**Xiāngg**__**ǎ**__**ng: Hongkong**_

**Liáotiān shì sh****ǒ****uyè : Im Home**

**Huānyíng huílái: welcome back**

.

**Note: silahkan baca sejarah Hongkong di:**

- id. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Perjanjian_Nanking

- zakariaelbilad. multiply. com/ journal/item/ 30

- scribd. com/ doc/ 47350265/ SEJARAH- HONGKONG

- id. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Perang_ Opium

- id. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Hong_ Kong

**Tambahkan http:/ www. Didepan.. dan hapus spasi … selamat menikmati…. Tolong Review cerita ini ya… mohon kerjasamanya ^^**

.

**note: saat Hongkong dikembalikan ke China, Hongkong takut kalau ia tidak bisa berkembang karena melihat perekonomian China yang berada dibawah Hongkong. tp melalui Hongkong, Chinapun bisa menjadi negara maju. dan sampai sekarang, hubungan China-Hongkong sangatlah harmonis **


End file.
